


The Only One I always wanted

by Lovelysoul



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oliver's POV, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelysoul/pseuds/Lovelysoul
Summary: A short drabble from Oliver's POV.
Relationships: Chiara/Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Elio Perlman & Samuel Perlman, Elio Perlman & Vimini, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Call Me By Your Name (CMBYN)





	The Only One I always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Chiara rushing towards the bus in her bike, probably to wish goodbye. But she never understood that the sole object of my attraction and interest was sitting inside the bus about to travel along with me. He was always the only one I wanted to be with.

The moment I set my eyes on the lithe form of Elio as Professor introduced us to one other, I knew he was attractive and androgynous, yet I didn't expect it to be a problem for me at that time. So when his beautiful ivory skin, soulful green eyes, perfectly carved jawline, most kissable red lips became more and more prominent to my eyes as days passed I started having a panic mode. The first lonely conversation we had was after I visited the bank for opening an account there. We finished the necessary procedures and were cooling our sweating selves under a shade of a restaurant. As I continued being busy under the pretext of filling the form, elio sat opposite to me hiding behind a book, probably reading it. As it appeared he always had books to read. The lack of attention from him somehow bothered me and wanted to drag him into a conversation. I started with an as non-chalant as possible, "what does one do around here?" 

Lowering his book and giving a peek of his beautiful face, he chanced a laid back glance at me and replied with such a breezy charm that it was hard for me to continue the chatting without showing what his charm did to me or made me wanted to do to him. How does one get such an aura at the tender and innocent age of seventeen baffled me always about Elio.

I had to play safe and tried to respond with an equally unruffled air, the danger bells had started ringing their screams loud and clear in my head. Thus to keep myself at a distance at several occasions I started with my abrupt exiting, thus startling and confusing him, and maybe earned a jerk title in return. Whereas in other scenarios, I'd have liked nothing better but to get along with him and spend some more time in his delightful company. If not for the pricking guilt and alarms that were rising like a bile in my throat, I'd have tried to charm him blatantly and flirted with him. Not that it never happened. Yeah I did subtle flirting, because so did he, at least that was it seemed to me. The evenings were still so sunny that we enjoyed in the swimming pool and lay down on the grass basking in the sun for a while. That was the day I realised that he did know what he was doing. The boy intentionally didn't play what I asked for, changing the tunes into many more variations which he had transcribed himself, perhaps. Not that they were bad or anything, I just wanted to spend more time with him in a playful manner. I had been craving for his company ever since I sensed the danger he could bring in as much as I evaded it. Though I couldn't enjoy it full, I always wanted to look at him, even if it was for a second, I could just relish in the moment. So, I just used the opportunity, didn't want to back off like my previous encounters with him and did subtle flirting by demanding the tune again and again when he wasn't budging to play. That night the grin that spread across my face for several minutes together, as I lay spread eagle on my bed, was a sign of how much I enjoyed that little flirtatious game we had. 

Elio and I, usually liked discussing our favourite books for hours together. He had read too many books for his age making me feel less competent in front of his vast knowledge. That's one of the instances, where I didn't panic often as it was such an interesting common topic amongst the both of us. That day it all started with the idea of translating poetries. With his multi lingual capabilities, I probed the topic of translating Leonardi, the discussion taking several interesting turns and comical nuances, that we ended up laughing together. The aspect that we could laugh together letting ourselves bask in the moment felt like such an intimate, domestic thing. I surveyed his expressions, and I think I found a similar glee in them. My eyes stayed on him for a while, assessing the change of reactions from him. Sensing my stare his eyes flew up at me, tried to hold my gaze several times but with no success. To top that, he blushed. That's when my hopes surged up, why could a boy not hold someone's stare and blush eventually. I knew by then, that if I tried I could get what I wanted. But it wasn't that easy to let that happen without thinking about the repercussions. Elio was only seventeen, he might be smarter than kids of his age, but he still was a kid. However I was the adult and a guy with more experience in dealing with my sexuality. So I had to act my age and I did just that. I faked indifference towards him, and stayed away without talking to him for days together, spending my leisure time sitting in the secluded spot in the beach, playing poker, and also with the effervescent Vimini. Who I must say was way more smarter than Elio considering the fact that she was almost a decade younger to him. In spite of my charade, while I assisted her as she was collecting wild flowers amid the thorny bushes in the river banks as a hobby., she sensed the pull Elio had on me and I fell under the trap she laid for me without hesitation.

"Where's Elio?" She asked, plucking one wild blue flower as I held the thorny stem aloof for her. 

"I don't know, haven't seen him after we sat for breakfast." I shrugged.

"Haven't seen you with him for a while. Weren't you two getting along well before?" She asked, entering the uncharted waters. 

"We used to. But its just I've been busy with my writing and he's busy with something else." I said, intending it to be a carefree tone.

"I guess you miss him. I'm sure he misses you too!" 

"Huh, I do miss spending time with him. he's a very smart kid, it's always nice to have an intelligent conversation. But recently, I've noticed he's spending a lot of time outside, maybe with Marzia."

"He is smart. But he isn't much of a mind reader. He probably doesn't know you like him!" I was quite startled at her perfect assessment. Coz she was right. I did like Elio, a lot in fact. 

"What makes you say that I like him?" I said, laughing it off. 

"I can read minds better than Elio, you see!" she winked. Realising there's no point in refusing the truth, 

"I do like him. He can be a good friend if he likes to, a little mysterious sometimes though. But I guess he doesn't like me that much. He's quite fun to hang out with." I plucked another thorny flower and threw it in her basket, averting my eyes from directly meeting her scrutinizing gaze. 

"He can be a good friend, indeed. But I'm sure you'd like more than that." she said smiling kindly. 

"What?" I turned around baffled, questioning her with my jaw hitting the ground. 

"I told you, I can see things better than Elio does!" she said in a naughty wave. 

Sensing there's no escapade, "Well, doesn't matter what I want. Like I said he doesn't like me that much" Not willing to voice out my observations of his actions lately. 

"You haven't paid attention to Elio, I guess. He likes you too. Try talking to him. You might be surprised." she suggested, walking away from me. 

As per her suggestion, I broke our no conversation spree, and invited him to swim with me, and he obliged, surprisingly. Thus our interactions started getting more by every passing day, once again enjoying each other's company. 

\------------------

After the unexpected confession and eventual kissing in Monet's berm, I let go of my reservations and played little footsie with him under the dining table during lunch. He must have been surprised at my dare, but spoiling the playful mood, his nose dripped with blood. The fear if it was because of me, made me sought for assurance from him. He shook his head in denial. I heaved a sigh of relief, and sat down upon his insistence. An age old massaging method of my Bubbe flashed across my memory. I lifted his feet, laid upon my lap. With slight efficient strokes, I massaged the pressure points taught by my Bubbe. He winced in pain, but his fingers tap danced across my shoulder, raising goosebumps under my shirt, reaching for the chain around my neck. Our bond had always strengthened upon the fact that we were under the minorities. Religious wise and now sexuality wise as well. In the end of massage, I couldn't just let his leg go simply. I had to show how even his leg is precious to me. Thus I ended up lifting it and pressing a kiss on his leg. The shy smile on Elio at that moment was so beautiful.

As I departed for checking with my translator over those mixed up pages, I came face to face with Marzia and Chiara. The latter asked me wait for her. But having no interest in her, I fled the moment their heads disappeared out of sight, never having the intention to wait for her.  
\----------

Samuel and Annella were ideal parents, any child would dream to have including me. They always seem to have interpreted the undercurrent between their son and I. Hard it was to understand how, but they never seemed to have a problem with that. Thus when Elio said his parents were sending him to Bergamo along with me, I was pleasantly surprised. Did they actually know what's happening between the two of us in the past fortnight?. Were they actually fine with the possibilities? I pondered to myself. Because if it was my parents, I knew well what their reaction would have been, especially my father. 

That day, I bid farewell to the elder Perlmans with a smiley face. As Elio was going with me and the two days in Bergamo with him all alone in a new town thrilled me to no end. I boarded the bus after saying our goodbyes, I saw Chiara rushing towards the bus in her bike, probably to wish goodbye. But she never understood that the sole object of my attraction and interest was sitting inside the bus about to travel along with me. He was always the only one I wanted to be with. I just waved upon seeing her disappointed face, and I walked back to occupy my seat next to Elio, gently shoving him by my shoulders showing how much this very moment excited me. The happiness of finally having him alone with me, gave an inexpressible satisfaction to me that I couldn't contain the grin spreading from my ear to ear. 

\---------

The Bergamo stay was short but one of the happiest two days of my life. It felt like a short Honeymoon vacation with Elio. The days we spent in various events and the love making in the nights were so passionate and romantic, that I swear I haven't had that with anyone else apart from him. He brought out the huge romantic in me unlike anyone did, not even my girlfriends or fiancee` ever could. 

\--------

Now here I am, traveling back to Crema, after two years of tribulations with my fiancee` I'm returning back to the love of my life. He was always the only one I wanted to be with, to share myself and my life with. It might have taken me a long time to figure that out. But I'm hoping that he still felt the same way about me after all this time. Even if he's angry, I'll try my best to pacify him and express that he is the only one for me, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
